I am the Wolf and the Wolf is Me
by SilverWolfAnimagus17
Summary: Halloween one-shot When Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore, he paid the price. Now he gets a chance to redeem himself


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do Harry Potter.

A/N: Hello every amazing person who clicked on this story! This is just a short Halloween one-shot and I had this idea for a while after I finished my first story. I know I'm not the only person to do this type of story but I'm hoping that my story will have its own originality to it. I just decided to share my love of Halloween (it's my favorite holiday) with you all with a nice, new fic. So, here we go! Enjoy! And I know that it's not Halloween yet but it's close enough.

* * *

><p>Her head hurt, throbbing continuously as she slowly became aware of her senses. She opened her eyes but was only met with more darkness. She moved her head to the side a little; trying to shake off the blindfold that she had just noticed was around her head, covering her eyes. But all she got was a nasty throb of her head.<p>

She scrunched up her forehead as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered walking to the store for her dad to get things for dinner and then she remembered getting hit on the back of her head, most likely with a Stunner, while walking back but that was it.

She wiggled around, realizing that she was tied up and that she was sitting in a very uncomfortably hard chair. Her arms were down to either armrest of the wooden chair and scratchy robe was wrapped around her wrists, making her skin burn every time she tried to move. Her legs were tied to the chair, the robe wrapping around her ankle and she was suddenly glad that she was wearing long pants. She tried to hear something…anything…but all she got was silence.

But even though she was tied to the chair, she started to struggle against the bindings, rubbing the skin on her wrists off completely and making blood start to smear on the wooden chair, the ropes, and herself. She clenched her teeth and grunted as she kept trying in vain to escape, even trying to kick her legs to try to tip the chair over, only to find that said chair was connected to the ground and would not budge.

"Silly Mudblood…you cannot escape me."

Hermione froze at the sound of a deep (definitely male) voice, her blood turning cold even though the liquid that was running out of her wrists was hot. Her breath came out in panicked pants and she twisted her head around, her headache forgotten all together now as she tried to find out which direction the voice came from. A cold, heartless laugh erupted in her ears and she swiveled her head to her right just as a surprisingly warm hand reached out and plucked the blindfold from her face.

Even though the room was barely lit with only a small, dim lamp, her eyes ached as the light connected with her orbs of chocolate brown. And this only made her captor laugh more; a haunted laugh that made Hermione's hair prick up all over her body. She blinked rapidly to try to adjust her eyes more quickly but before her eyes could adjust, her captor moved in front of her, blocking any ray of light from reaching her entire form.

"Hello Mudblood," the figure said, his words sounding more like a growl as he looked down at her. Hermione didn't respond; she just kept her head down and stared at her dirt-encrusted pants. She heard him growl above her and his hand, surprisingly very warm, came down and grabbed her face, yanking it hard in his direction.

Hermione tried to fight against his grip but he was undoubtedly stronger than she was and she couldn't stop a cry from escaping her lips as his grip tightened, his nails sinking slightly into her pale skin. He lowered himself down to her eyes lever, his one hand leaning uncomfortably on her bloody wrist while the other continued to squeeze her face.

"You should look at me when I talk to you Granger. It's very impolite to not do so," he said, his breath hot on her face. She just ignored him and refused to look at him. It was only when his nails cut through the skin of her face and arm did her eyes flicker to meet his.

Hermione's eyes met her captor's and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a set of familiar grey eyes. She stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she found her breath.

"Malfoy?" He just snorted and shook his head while he let go of her face and backed away.

"Who else would it be Granger," he said his back to her.

She cursed herself quietly at she had even stepped out of the house by herself. Even with her wand tucked safely in her jacket pocket, she was never safe. She was suppose to lay low until she developed a plan to protect her parents and then she was suppose to go to the Burrow so that she, Harry, and Ron could plan what they were going to do about the Horcruxes.

But now she messed everything up by being foolish and getting captured.

"Did you knock me out?" Hermione said, still in somewhat of a daze to see the blonde headed bastard. She hadn't even heard of him since the night Dumbledore died.

"Well it wasn't the Tooth Fairy, was it?" Hermione glared at his back. He was still the same sarcastic prick he was in school but something was different about him. She didn't know of it was that his usually neat platinum hair was disheveled or that his clothes were two sizes too big for him but there was something different…something very different.

"What do you want from me? Where is this place?"

"God Granger! How many questions can you possibly have? I'm not stupid! I'm not just going to tell you everything you want to know!" Malfoy rubbed his face with his hands and turned around on his heel to look at her. He definitely looked different. His face look more haggard than ever before and he look like he hadn't shaven in weeks.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked again, not feeling threatened as she looked at his tired face.

"You are here because I have a job to do," he spoke while he walked closer to her defenseless form. As he neared her, she now noticed that the tip of her wand was sticking out of his pocket. If she could get out of these ropes and get her wand –.

"Don't even dream of it Granger. You can't get out of those robes and besides," he said, reaching into his pocket," you won't need this anymore." With so much as a second, a sharp snap was heard and Hermione watched him as he dropped the two pieces that use to be her wand to the hard, cement floor.

Hermione look at her wand and back to his face, her mouth open slightly. He looked down at the broken wand and kicked them away, sending the pieces rolling out of sight. Hermione just stared at him, his words still repeating over and over in her mind. She knew she shouldn't be so surprised to hear them but she didn't like to give up if she didn't have too.

"What happened to you?" Hermione said, her eyes narrow with confusion.

"Punishment," he spat, making Hermione jump a little in the chair and made the ropes rub uncomfortably against her raw skin.

"What do you mean? Punishment for what?"

"For no doing what I was told to. For acting like a coward. For just standing there and making Snape kill Dumbledore when I was supposed to do it."

"What did they do to you?" Hermione whispered, mostly to herself but Malfoy heard her words.

"Honestly, I don't know how Potty and Weasel stand you. You ask too many questions…and I always thought that you were the one who was suppose to know all of the answers," he said gravely, his voice changing tone lightly into more of a growl.

Hermione swallowed hard as she looked at Malfoy, her eyes traveling down his back nervously. She watched as she rolled his neck and shoulder and she could see his shirt beginning to stretch, as if it were shrinking. His hands balled into fists and she could see his knuckles begin to move from underneath his skin, making small cracking noises as they went.

He rolled his head again and a strange gurgling sound escaped his throat. Hermione watched as his shirt began to tear and his limb elongated, making his sleeves and pants too short. She began to struggle even harder than before, not even feeling the pain in her wrists.

With a sudden snap, her left wrist flew up and the rope fell to the ground. Without even looking up again, her free hand flew to untie her other but just before her fingers could even touch the rope, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, making her wince and give a small cry.

The hairy hand squeezed her wrist, making the hand's long claws sink into her skin and making more blood bubble out of her veins. Hermione looked up, not able to contain the tears from falling down her face.

Malfoy shook his head, his fangs gleaming in the dull light of the room. He looked at his fingers wrapped around her wrist and looked back at her, an evil smile gracing his lips.

"You see, Hermione," he said, his voice sounding like he had rocks stuck in his throat, "this is punishment – having to live the rest of my life like this one a month." He let her go, not even bothering to tie her back up, and turned away, shaking his head as his clothes tore even more and his eyes grew into points.

"But now…I get a second chance. A second task to…let's just say…redeem myself."

He turned back around and locked eyes with Hermione, who was still trying to tug on the ropes with both of her hands though her eyes never left Malfoy's. He walked slowly up to her and ran his long nail down her face as his own face stretched.

"And what's a better way to redeem myself then to kill one of the members of the Golden Trio."

"Draco," Hermione said, his name sounding foreign on her tongue, "You don't have to do this. This isn't who you are…this isn't you."

"The real me was gone a long time ago, Granger. I am the wolf…and the wolf is me. Now don't try to fight it Hermione," he spoke, his face now fully transformed into the face of a wolf while his body still had a slumped form of a human, even though his legs and arms were longer and hairy.

"It will only hurt more." And with that final sentence, he opened his jaws as wide as he could and bit down hard on her neck.

And she didn't even have time to scream.


End file.
